Curiosity killed the hunter?
by BloodJemini
Summary: In the area around mercy hospital there exists a legend...about two infected friends...who are complete dumbasses. A story about me and my friend after we become infected and the chaos that follows. NO PAIRING AND NO YOAI!


Hello everybody, this is my second attempt a writing a L4D fanfiction and i would like to- hold on a second please. * Clears throat* "GRANDPA BILL TAKE UR PILLS!" "IM TO OLD FOR THIS SHIT!" " I DONT CARE!"- sorry for the inconveinance...and for the bad spelling...anyway for those who dont know, this story is about me and my freind John.....and we both are infected...ya (goddam rabies...) anyway enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do it!"

"No."

"cmon!"

"No."

"you know it will be funny!"

"That may be true but NO!"

Now to most people, this may sound like a pair of survivors most likely arguing about cr0wning the witch. Instead what we see are two special infected....two very odd special infected. For you see they show no outward signs of infection (save the claws and choices of clothing.) They are a hunter and smoker who retained their sainity (or what of it there was to begin with) and their minds. Ever since they became infected they have put their new abilities to good use....such as annoying a particular witch. We find this particular witch crying in front of one of the many buildings near mercy hospital, and on the roof of this building are the two pre-mentioned infected. Having an argument over how to annoy her. This is where our story begins....

"Just do it dammit!" Exclaimed the hunter, pushing his dirty blond hair back into place under his hood. Damn hair never stayed put. "IT will be HILARIOUS!" The smoker just glared at him. "Remember what hapend last time Vincent?" Vincent did in fact remember what had happend. It had involved John getting his tounge tied into a knot and himself being drop-kicked straight into a building...right onto a boomer...The blond hunter shuddered at the memory, it had taken days to wash that boomer-shit out of his hoodie. He returned to the present with one last shudder and stared at his friend...and stared...and stared....Until John sighed. Vincent smirked, knowing he had one the argument...until he felt the weightlessness of a freefall, and the pain of falling multiple stories onto unforgiving concrete. He looked up to see stars, (which he found odd considering the clouds constantly over the city) and and brown-haired smoker laughing. Now due to his fall and his semi-blond hair it took a few seconds to figure out what had happend. After he put two and two together and made five, two words came into his head. "John" and "asshole" Which he began to yell at the top of his lungs as well as other words not suitable for childrens ears only making the smoker laugh louder.

Vincent stood up and brushed off his hoodie, shooting John the bird as he did so. He was about to jump back up there but froze when he heard a growl, and not just any growl. This was the growl of a seriously pissed of witch. He slowly turned his head in the direction from where the growl came from, praying that it wasn't him she was pissed at...And his eyes met her glowing red ones. He started to go over his mental chack list of what not to do around a witch...1) Invade her personal space? Check. 2) Make eye contact? Check. 3) Make fun of her lack of clothing? Nope.

Now Vincent had a choice, he could either use his hunter jump and possibly escape the asskicking that was sure to come. Or he could complete his checklist and get one last laugh before getting brutally maimed...The choice was obvious. The Hunter slowly took a step back.....then wolf whisltled. He got one good laugh in as she screamed in outrage, but that laugh quickly turned into some very girly screams...

* * *

Well that was Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it cause in the next chapter i get back at john.....Oh and you will get to say hi to keith..he he he...

A special thanks to xXxSoulKeeperxXx who always has good input (in the form of shrooms XD) and with be joining me and john later in the story....and if shes reading this...WE WILL NOT DO A YAOI! Ladies and gentlemen thank you and goodnight


End file.
